fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Liar
The Good Liar is a 2019 American crime thriller film directed and produced by Bill Condon and written by Jeffrey Hatcher, based on the novel of the same name by Nicholas Searle. Storyline Plot Career con artist Roy Courtnay can hardly believe his luck when he meets well-to-do widow Betty McLeish online. As Betty opens her home and life to him, Roy is surprised to find himself caring about her, turning what should be a cut-and-dry swindle into the most treacherous tightrope walk of his life. Genre * Crime * Drama * Mystery * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 14 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 16 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 15 (Colombia) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * K-15 (Greece) * IIB (Hong Kong) * A''' (India) * '''15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * 15 (Malta) * B15 (Mexico) * 12 (Netherlands) * R13 (New Zealand) * 18 (Nigeria) * R-13 (Philippines) * 18+ (Russia) * NC16 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''16 (Ukraine) Images The Good Liar 2019 poster 1.jpg The Good Liar 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Good Liar 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Good Liar 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover The Good Liar 2020 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Bill Condon Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Jeffrey Hatcher * Nicholas Searle (novel) Cast * Helen Mirren - Betty McLeish * Ian McKellen - Roy Courtnay * Russell Tovey - Steven * Johannes Haukur Johannesson - Vlad * Jim Carter - Vincent * Mark Lewis Jones - Bryn * Lily Dodsworth-Evans - Hannalore Schroder * Phil Dunster - Young Roy * Michael Culkin - Dr. Livesey * Laurie Davidson - Hans Taub * Celine Buckens - Annalise * Patrick Godfrey * Nell Williams - Young Lili * Bessie Carter * Dino Kelly - Igor Producers * Jason Cloth (executive producer) * Bill Condon (producer) * Aaron L. Gilbert (executive producer) * Andrea Johnston (creative executive) * Jack Morrissey (executive producer) * Anjay Nagpal (executive producer) * Arno Neubauer (line producer: Germany) * Nick O'Hagan (executive producer) * Greg Yolen (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * November 8, 2019 (UK) * November 8, 2019 (Ireland) * November 14, 2019 (Greece) * November 14, 2019 (Hong Kong) * November 14, 2019 (Kuwait) * November 14, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * November 15, 2019 (Canada) * November 15, 2019 (USA) * November 21, 2019 (Chile) * November 21, 2019 (Netherlands) * November 21, 2019 (Singapore) * November 21, 2019 (Ukraine) * November 25, 2019 (Italy) (Torino Film Festival) * November 27, 2019 (Indonesia) * November 27, 2019 (Philippines) * November 28, 2019 (Austria) * November 28, 2019 (Germany) * November 29, 2019 (India) * November 29, 2019 (Iceland) * December 5, 2019 (Argentina) * December 5, 2019 (Australia) * December 5, 2019 (Brazil) * December 5, 2019 (Colombia) * December 5, 2019 (Spain) * December 5, 2019 (Israel) * December 5, 2019 (Italy) * December 5, 2019 (South Korea) * December 5, 2019 (Lebanon) * December 5, 2019 (New Zealand) * December 5, 2019 (Peru) * December 5, 2019 (Uruguay) * December 13, 2019 (Romania) * December 13, 2019 (Taiwan) * December 20, 2019 (Mexico) * January 1, 2020 (France) * January 3, 2020 (Estonia) * January 3, 2020 (Sweden) * January 10, 2020 (Norway) * January 21, 2020 (USA) (internet) * January 31, 2020 (Poland) * February 7, 2020 (Japan) * February 20, 2020 (Portugal) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - June 26, 2019 * Trailer 2 - October 2, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * February 4, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * February 4, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * March 16, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * March 16, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Good Liar grossed $33.3 million worldwide on a $10 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.5 rating on IMDb and a 64% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * BRON Studios * Creative Wealth Media Finance * New Line Cinema Distributors * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Philippines) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Austria) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2020) (France) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2020) (Japan) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Warner Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Warner Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Framestore Technical Specs Runtime * 109 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films